KiSS?
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Karena bagi Sakura, ciuman memiliki arti yang sangat panjang./ "Eh, kampungan nih!"/ "Kata Sasuke, ciuman itu…,"/ Maka teman-temannya pun diam setelah Sakura selesai bercerita./ AU for Rosanette. Mind to RnR?


Bagaimana kisah romantis itu?

Apakah kisah tentang mereka yang memamerkan kelengketannya di depan umum?

Apakah kisah tentang mereka yang menggembor-gemborkan tentang kegiatan cinta mereka di depan teman-temannya?

Atau tentang mereka yang menganggap bahwa ciuman di bibir adalah bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai?

Yang mana? 1, 2, atau yang ke-3?

* * *

**K**_i_**S**S**?**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

SasuSaku's fiction on April 2012

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

* * *

**o00o**

**For My beloved friend, Rosanette**

**o00o**

* * *

Ada kalanya orang berpikir, wanita pasti identik dengan bergosip. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu sampai bergosip, mengobrol secara bergerombol dengan suara keras dan melengking—itu ciri-ciri dari mereka.

Maka tidak heran kalau jam pelajaran sudah habis, beberapa pelajar perempuan yang memiliki kesamaan paham—atau bisa dibilang geng—langsung membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sekitar sebuah meja.

Si rambut pirang panjang dengan paras menawan langsung memulai obrolan. "Dengar, dengar semua."

"I-Ino-_chan_!" rajuk gadis lainnya yang sengaja lewat ke situ—pasalnya ia melihat temannya yang tukang gosip sedang berkumpul. Parasnya yang manis sudah diwarnai rona merah. "Sudahlah—"

"Stt." Ino memotong ucapan Hinata dengan cepat. "Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, di koridor dekat toilet," bisiknya dengan misterius.

"Itu, itu tidak sengaja!"

"Sst!" Lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Hinata dilakukannya. "Hinata dan Naruto ciuman."

Kemudian, siulan-siulan langsung dikumandangkan. Semuanya menggoda Hinata dengan hal ini dan itu. Padahal Hinata sendiri sudah menggembor-gemborkan kalau semua itu hanya kecelakaan—tapi kelihatannya, alasan itu sangat-sangat tidak menarik untuk didengarkan.

"Hinata-_chan _ku yang manis, aku tak menyangka…." Tenten menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata sambil cekikikan.

"T-tidak…." Hinata menunduk. Meski menunduk pun, tak bisa disangkal kalau ia terlihat senang.

"Ciuman bagaimana?"

Semua yang sedang tertawa dan terkikik, langsung mengerjapkan mata mendengar ada yang bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu 'ciuman bagaimana'?" Ino bertanya dengan heran. Kepada sahabatnya yang paling dekat ini, ia sungguh bingung mengapa ada pertanyaan 'ciuman bagaimana' keluar dari mulutnya.

Haruno Sakura langsung mempraktekan sesuatu untuk memperagakan pertanyaannya. "Ci…u…man?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bibir. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung. Pasalnya, kata 'ciuman' hanya pernah ditemuinya dalam komik-komik _shoujo _yang sering ia baca.

Ino menepuk punggung Sakura dengan keras. "Tentu saja!"

"Diam-diam dia menghanyutkan," kekeh Tenten.

"Ah." Sakura mengerling ke arah Tenten. "Kalau Tenten?"

"Aku?" Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pernah ciuman?"

"Pernah sih, tapi hanya dua kali."

Sakura kelihatannya _shock _mendengar penuturan itu. Kok ia baru tahu ya, kalau teman-temannya pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ada di komik-komik. "Kalau Ino?"

"Apa kau perlu bertanya lagi? Aku setiap waktu. Ketika berangkat sekolah, ketika istirahat, ketika pulang sekolah. Atau ketika Sai mampir ke rumah. Aah, rasanya seperti makan saja."

Kali ini Sakura bukan hanya _shock_. Lebih dari itu. Bahkan tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran. Tatapannya mengarah pada lampu kelas di langit-langit sana, dengan kepala disandarkan pada sandaran kursi. "Kok, aku belum pernah?"

"Belum pernah? Eh, kampungan nih!" cetus Ino. Melihat mata Sakura jadi berkaca-kaca, ia pun menghela napas. "Penggila _shoujo _dengan _shounen _itu beda."

"Apa maksudmu? Rasanya, itu tidak ada hubungannya deh." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki _cool _dan populer di sekolahnya. Dia sangat pintar. Dia sangat berbakat. Dia sangat bersinar. Dan dia sangat menggilai komik _shounen_.

Alasan kenapa Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke adalah karena Sasuke mirip dengan cowok-cowok yang ada di komik _shoujo_ yang disukainya. Sedangkan alasan Sasuke… ah, sebaiknya tidak usah diceritakan. Yang jelas, mereka berdua sama-sama penggila komik, meski berbeda aliran. Dan Sakura pun juga mencoba untuk memahami Sasuke dengan membaca komik _shounen_. Tapi Sasuke tidak—mana mau ia yang sebagai laki-laki tulen membaca komik yang hanya berisi percintaan?

"Karena yang ada di komik _shounen_ itu hanya pertarungan, pertarungan, dan pertarungan. Dia lebih suka bertarung daripada berciuman tahu," jelas Tenten. Sebagai sahabat, ia sedikit kesal. Dilihat dari sudut dan segi manapun, sahabatnya yang berambut manis ini yang paling tidak ada kemajuan. Di saat sepasang kekasih bermesraan, mereka malah membicarakan tentang komik.

"Tidak mungkin. Masa kalian ciuman, aku bertarung sendiri?"

"Aah. Susah ya?" Ino menggerutu. Ia sendiri merasa sedikit kasihan dengan sahabat terbaik sepanjang masanya ini. Dengan wajah imut Sakura, sangat disayangkan kalau ternyata pacarnya tidak pernah memikirkannya. "Apa boleh buat ya. Sasuke memang tampan dan keren. Tapi kalau dia tidak memikirkan percintaan, ya sudah. Kalian putus saja."

"Hah!" Sakura berjengit. Komentar Ino sangat menusuk-nusuk hatinya. "Kok Ino ngomong gitu sih?"

"Lagipula, kamu yang suka dia kan? Kamu yang minta pacaran kan? Dia kan cuek. Apa kau tahu alasan Sasuke menerimamu?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Diam-diam ia melirik Hinata—si gadis kalem yang sekarang hanya menunduk. "Anu…," Sakura memainkan jarinya, "Karena kami saling menyukai, kan?"

"Tidak. Kalau kupikirkan lebih dalam, karena dia tidak punya pacar dan teman-temannya mengatai kalau dia takkan pernah bisa punya pacar."

"Tidak mungkin. Banyak kok yang suka Sasuke. Tapi, di antara orang-orang itu, aku yang beruntung."

"Dan kau satu-satunya yang menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke." Ino menekankan. "Memang banyak yang suka Sasuke, tapi sikap Sasuke yang jelek terhadap orang membuat mereka takut untuk 'nembak'. Sakura, kau adalah yang ternekat." Di saat terakhir, ia mengedipkan mata. Berusaha memberi penghargaan kepada Sakura sebagai 'yang ternekat'.

Tapi, penghargaan 'yang ternekat' sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura senang. Justru gadis itu malah kepikiran.

**o00o**

Pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke untuk pulang bersama. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum sealami mungkin, sebaik mungkin.

"Mau menemaniku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke toko buku."

"Eh, t-tentu saja!"

Sebenarnya, Sakura masih saja kepikiran tentang pembicaraannya ketika istirahat tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang ia dan Sasuke bicarakan memang selalu komik.

Akhirnya, Sakura menemani Sasuke sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka yang itu-itu melulu.

"Sasuke, Ino bilang, ia dan Sai berciuman seperti makan."

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut sambil memilih-milih komik mana yang akan dibelinya. 'Aku sudah pernah membaca ini di _manga café_. Tapi aku ingin membelinya.'

Sakura sedikit kecewa. Kenapa reaksi Sasuke biasa saja?

**o00o**

"Buah-buahan?"

"Ya, buah-buahan," sahut Ino di seberang sana. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura menghubungi siang-siang begini. Ternyata, hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana rasanya ciuman itu.

"Kenapa mesti buah-buahan?" protes Sakura.

"Karena memiliki banyak rasa," jawab Ino asal.

"Oh, ya sudah deh. Makasih ya, Ino." Sakura pun memutus pembicaraan karena Sasuke sudah selesai membayar di kasir.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura habis menelepon seseorang. Karena penasaran, ia pun bertanya, "Menelepon siapa?"

"Itu, Ibu. Aku bilang, kalau aku pulang sedikit terlambat."

"Bukannya ibumu di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak. Dia pulang cepat hari ini. Makanya aku harus memberi pemberitahuan dulu."

"Oh," tanggap Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan menuju sebuah kafe di dekat toko buku. "Mau minum dulu?"

**o00o**

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah menunggu pesanan. Sasuke mengisi waktu luang dengan membaca komik baru. Sedangkan Sakura, menggigit-gigit bibir dengan gelisah.

'Apa Sasuke akan memilih bertarung daripada berciuman denganku?' pikir Sakura galau. Ia memikirkan ini semakin lama, semakin sering, dan semakin dalam. Namun, lambat laun, otaknya jadi konslet. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Sasuke. Kudengar, ciuman itu seperti buah-buahan."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau suka yang mana?" Bertarung atau berciuman?

"Tomat." Sasuke menjawab dengan mata tetap mengarah pada komik.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menjawab tomat. Bukankah tomat itu sayuran? Ah, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik 'berciuman', membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Sakura mengikuti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Kalau aku lebih suka stroberi."

Kemudian, pesanan yang dipesan pun tiba. Semangkuk besar es krim cokelat untuk Sakura, dan secangkir kopi kecil untuk Sasuke.

Rasanya, Sakura menganggap ada ganjil di situ. "Sasuke, dari dulu aku kepikiran. Kenapa kau sangat menyukai kopi?"

"Karena ayahku juga meminumnya setiap pagi." Sasuke meminum kopinya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Oh…." Sakura mengangguk sambil bergumam panjang. Ia pun mencoba mengintip isi cangkir Sasuke. Ah, benar-benar hitam, pasti pahit sekali. Apa dia tidak suka ciuman buah-buahan? Mungkin jika ciuman rasanya seperti kopi, dia akan suka.

"Kenapa? Mau mencoba?" Sasuke kebetulan menangkap rasa keingintahuan terpancar di mata Sakura.

"Eh? I-itu—" Sakura gelagapan. Ia ingin menolak, tapi sayang—Sasuke kan sudah berbaik hati menawarkan. "Boleh?"

"Hn."

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mengambil cangkir Sasuke. Ia pun menyesap kopi hitam Sasuke dengan dengan hati-hati. Aaah…. "Pahit banget!"

Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum super tipis. "Tidak semua orang suka lho."

Sakura menganga melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke. Memang benar, Sakura sangat menyukai senyuman tipis itu. Sakura sangat menyukai senyuman tipis Sasuke. Tapi apa jika Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke akan berpikir tentang hal yang sama dengannya?

Akhirnya, Sakura malah berpikir kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke selama ini memang hanya keterpaksaan.

**o00o**

Selesai melepas haus di kafe, Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa pegangan tangan, tanpa rangkul-rangkulan. _Plus_, keduanya saling diam.

Padahal sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang Sakura malah jadi kepikiran.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat pemandangan dahsyat di depannya. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di pinggir jalan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang mengenal kedua orang sok pamer itu. Astaga! Mereka adalah Temari dan Shikamaru! Teman sekolahnya!

Saking _shock_-nya—entah Sakura lupa sudah berapa kali ia _shock _dalam sehari—Sakura tidak sadar kalau ada lubang jalan di depannya. Kaki Sakura tersangkut, dan ia terjatuh dengan begitu elit.

"Sakiiit."

Bahkan bunyi saat ia terjatuh, sangat membekas di hati orang-orang yang lewat.

Sasuke sedikit berkeringat. Jujur saja, ia sedikit malu. Takutnya, Sakura akan menangis sekarang—kelihatannya cara jatuh Sakura menimbulkan efek sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kau hati-hati deh kalau jalan," tegur Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya sedikit kotor terkena debu. "Sakiit," rengeknya. "Sasuke! Sakit!" jerit Sakura sambil memegang kedua lututnya yang berdarah.

Dengan sigap dan kekuatan kilat, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Sakura di bangku pinggir jalan. "Jangan menangis. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan beli plester." Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang lewat dan tidak membuang waktu sampai Sakura menangis.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin menangis saat itu juga—lututnya benar-benar terasa perih. Tapi, karena Sasuke sudah berpesan, akhirnya, ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga. Dipandangnya dengan tatapan berlinang, punggung tegap Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke berjalan menuju Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang bermesraan—dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat berharap kalau Sasuke melihat mereka. Lalu pada akhirnya Sasuke sangat kepikiran dan ingin melakukan itu dengan Sakura. 'Ayo lihat, lihat, lihat mereka….' Sakura mengucapkan jampi-jampi dalam hatinya. Ia begituuu berharap.

Tapi harapan Sakura memang tinggal harapan. Semuanya pupus dalam sekejap ketika Sasuke berbelok untuk menyeberang.

Ah, apa Sasuke melihatnya?

**o00o**

Sasuke kembali pada Sakura dalam hitungan menit. Ia bisa bernapas lega saat melihat Sakura masih diam menunggu di bangku. Untung saja ia tak mendengar ada tangisan di sana.

"Ini, plesternya." Sasuke memberikan satu plester untuk Sakura. Karena kedua lutut Sakura terluka, maka Sasuke turut membantu.

Sakura memasang plester pada lutut kirinya setelah dibersihkan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sangat mendung—dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Sudahlah, hanya luka kecil."

Tidak, bukan soal luka. Ini soal… yah… soal persoalan yang sangat kompleks.

"Ah."

Sakura mengerling mendengar Sasuke berkata 'ah'. Gadis itu segera menatap kekasihnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius dan teliti. Sakura jadi salah tingkah. "A-apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Setidaknya, pertanyaan pasaran yang Sakura lontarkan demi menjaga imej. Sebenarnya Sakura sedang bertanya-tanya, 'Apa Sasuke melihat ciuman itu dan berniat untuk mempraktikannya padaku?'

Sasuke semakin serius memandang Sakura—tidak, tatapannya menuju ke satu titik yang pasti. Bibir.

'Tidaaak! Aku belum siap di tempat seperti iniiiii!' Sakura menjerit dalam _inner_-nya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian, ia menyentuh bibir Sakura.

"Aaw."

"Benar, bibirmu memang berdarah. Karena sedikit, aku tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke mengambil sebuah kapas yang dibelinya bersama dengan plester. Setelah membasahinya, Sasuke segera memberikan kapas itu kepada Sakura. "Pakai ini dulu, nanti diobati di rumah."

Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Ah. Ternyata memang begini. Sulit untuk meminta Sasuke akan berlaku romantis padanya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa.

**o00o**

Sasuke mengangkat alis saat melihat kondisi rumah Sakura yang kosong. Kebetulan rumah Sasuke dan Sakura satu arah, dan rumah Sakura yang lebih dekat. Jadi, sekalian saja Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Ah, itu…. Sepertinya Ibu pergi lagi ke rumah sakit. Biasanya memang seperti itu kalau ada pasien dadakan."

"Oh," respon Sasuke singkat dan padat. "Kalau begitu hati-hati di rumah." Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sakura jadi berkaca-kaca. Kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang kalau ia benar-benar menginginkan perhatian Sasuke? Kenapa baru sekarang ia benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan manis?

Sakura tak bisa menahan ini.

Jika keinginan itu tidak terwujud, ia ingin melihat Sasuke lebih lama.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Sasuke berhenti. Kelihatannya ia tengah mengambil napas panjang. "Ada apa?" Ia membalik badan.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa mengobati bibirku."

"Haaah." Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Kau kan anak dokter, belajarlah sedikit dari ibumu."

**o00o**

"Sakit! Sakit!"

"Jangan mengeluh terus."

"Tapi sakit sekali."

Sasuke menghela napas—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ini dalam sehari. Ia membereskan peralatan untuk mengobati luka kecil Sakura. "Aku pulang ya."

"Tidak, tunggu." Sakura menahan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak juga mengerti kalau Sakura hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke? Hhh, menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat membaca komiknya."

"Apa… tidak bisa membaca di sini saja?"

"Nanti ibumu akan marah kalau melihat ada anak laki-laki di kamar anak gadisnya."

"Kelihatannya ibuku pulangnya lama."

Sasuke diam. Sorotan matanya yang menusuk, sedikit membuat Sakura takut.

"Kalau tidak bisa—"

"Ya sudah." Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sakura. Ia kelihatan lelah. Lelah dalam berbagai hal. Termasuk lelah menghadapi pacarnya yang manja. "Hari ini kau kelihatan berbeda."

Sakura mengernyit. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Memang aku tidak menyadarinya? Sejak tadi kau selalu ngomong soal ciuman."

"Eh!" Sakura terlonjak terkejut. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia pikir Sasuke sangat tidak peka, tapi ternyata… ternyata….

"Kau mengharapkan ciuman itu? Seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Temari?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kaget. Tak disangka Sasuke juga melihatnya. Kalau begitu, Sasuke berbelok hanya untuk menghindar… atau apa?

Tapi Sasuke terlihat marah—terdengar juga dari caranya berbicara. Apa Sasuke tidak menyukai itu?

"Apa…," Sakura menunduk, "Apa Sasuke suka padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat Sasuke menerimaku sebagai pacar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hal itulah yang membuat air mata Sakura meleleh dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapku ya?" Sakura semakin terisak. "Aku kepikiran. Kau selalu memikirkan soal komik. Kapan tanggal terbitnya, kapan akan ada diskonnya, atau di mana kau akan membelinya saat di toko buku langgananmu komiknya sudah habis."

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura.

"Tuh, kan…."

"Kau tidak perlu tanya lagi. Aku akan bersamamu terus."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Kau ingin bukti seperti apa?"

"Bukti kalau kau menyukaiku, bukan mengasihani, bukan karena malu tidak punya pacar."

Sasuke menggeram mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura. Itu sedikit menyindir dan membuat perasaannya jadi buruk.

"Sasuke!"

"Kenapa baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Karena… karena aku baru memikirkannya sekarang!"

"Berarti dulu kau tak pernah kepikiran kan?"

"Bukan itu—"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya sampai membuat Sakura kaget. Dengan wajah super seram dan berapi-api, Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu sebagai bukti?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura semakin dalam. Pria itu berjalan dengan lambat ke arah kekasihnya—dan membuat Sakura semakin takut dan gugup.

Sakura memang mengharapkannya. Tapi, tapi, kenapa ia malah takut dan gugup?

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Napasnya yang hangat terasa dekat dan semakin dekat. Sakura pun memejamkan mata dengan perlahan.

CUP

"Eh?" Sakura memegang dahinya—anggota tubuhnya yang baru saja merasakan kecupan manis dari bibir Sasuke. "Kok?"

"Itu adalah ciuman." Sasuke mundur dan mulai menjauh dari Sakura.

"Eh, tapi—" Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. "—bukannya ciuman itu…."

"Ciuman di dahi lebih berarti daripada ciuman di bibir," kata Sasuke. "Kita masih kecil. Ciuman di bibir, kebanyakan didasarkan pada nafsu sesaat. Kau takkan bisa menangkap adanya ketulusan dari sana." Sasuke menatap dahi Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Ciuman di dahi akan membekas di pikiranmu. Karena ciuman itu akan lebih mudah masuk ke dalam otak."

Sakura memegang dahinya, lalu berganti menatap Sasuke. "Jadi menurutmu, ciuman di bibir itu bagaimana?"

"Kita akan melakukannya kalau nanti menikah, saat kita sudah terikat dan saling memiliki satu sama lain."

"Oh…." Sakura mengangguk. Tak ayal, dia sangat senang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Meski hanya kata-kata sederhana, tapi entah mengapa hatinya menjadi tenang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman di dada? Karena itu lebih dekat dengan hati, dan hati sangat erat dengan perasaan."

Sasuke bergeming. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke?"

"Itu sih lebih dari menikah."

**o00o**

Seperti biasa. Jika bel istirahat sudah dikumandangkan, anak-anak perempuan kebanyakan pasti membentuk suatu gerombolan. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal. Dari yang penting, setengah penting setengah tidak, atau yang sama sekali tidak ada kepentingannya. Tapi, meskipun menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka hanya sekedar membuang tenaga—para perempuan itu masih tetap melakukannya.

Sakura membuka makan siangnya dengan wajah secerah langit di luar sana. Ino mengernyit, Tenten memiringkan kepala, Hinata berkedip-kedip.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kami lewatkan?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Iya."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara selembut tisu bayi.

"Apakah tentang ciuman?" tebak Ino. Karena seingatnya kemarin Sakura meneleponnya dan bertanya seputar ciuman. "Kau sudah melakukannya?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Ia sangat bahagia. Pipinya yang sedikit tembem, terasa enak untuk dimakan karena kelihatan seperti _bakpau_ berisi selai stroberi.

"Wah!" Ketiga teman Sakura mendekat. Kelihatannya mereka akan memulai acara melirihkan suara.

"Bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten dengan begitu lirih.

"Rasanya…." Sakura pun mengelus dahinya.

Ino berkerut dahi. Rasanya… ada yang sedikit janggal. "Tidak perlu mengelus dahi segala kan?"

"Aku ingin mengingat-ingat bagaimana ciuman Sasuke."

"Eeh!" Sontak Ino dan Tenten terlonjak. Sementara itu Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya.

"Dia memberikan ciuman hanya di dahi?" pekik Ino heran. Diabaikannya desisan sinis dari teman sekelas yang berada di luar gerombolan. Kelihatannya mereka merasa sedikit terganggu.

Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Aah, tidak asyik nih." Tenten berkomentar. "Kau juga tidak perlu sesenang itu dengan ciuman di dahi."

Ino yang tidak bisa menahan diri, langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura! Aku sudah tahan. Sasuke memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalian kan pacaran! Kenapa dia tidak mau mencium bibirmu?"

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Ino dengan kesal. "Bukan begitu. Sasuke mau kok mencium bibirku. Tapi, kalau kita sudah menikah."

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Lama banget." Lagi-lagi Ino memprotes.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Sasuke punya alasan lain. Katanya, kita masih kecil. Kita belum saling terikat dan memiliki satu sama lain. Karena itu, sekarang kita hanya bisa melakukan ciuman di dahi. Kata Sasuke, ciuman itu lebih dekat dengan otak, sehingga akan mudah membekas di pikiran kita. Kita perlu memikirkan itu, supaya keberadaan orang yang kita sayangi tidak mudah hilang begitu saja. Karena dengan terus memikirkannya, maka hubungan kita tidak mudah dilupakan dan akan terus berjalan sampai kita menikah nanti."

Ketiga teman Sakura langsung tertegun di tempat. Mata mereka terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Apa memang Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, atau Sakura hanya mengarang supaya tidak dipermalukan?

"Lalu aku juga bertanya soal ciuman di dada—karena dada lebih dekat dengan hati, dan hati berisi jutaan perasaan. Dia menjawab, kalau dia akan melakukan itu kalau kita sudah lebih dari menikah. Pokoknya, sampai hal itu terjadi, Sasuke bilang, dia akan terus memberikanku ciuman di dahi."

Ketiga teman Sakura semakin tertegun.

Sakura memang tidak mendapatkan ciuman di bibir. Gadis manja itu hanya mendapat sebuah ciuman di dahinya yang lebar—namun indah dan menawan. Tapi, dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Pernyataan bahwa Sasuke pasti akan meneruskan hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Lamaran tidak langsung?

Maka teman-teman Sakura pun diam setelah Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke seromantis ituuu!" Ino, Tenten, bahkan Hinata, segera memekik kegirangan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, keirihatian akan keberuntungan Sakura meluap-luap.

**o00o**

"Hatchii!"

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Sasuke mengeluarkan ribuan kuman dari dalam hidungnya. Saat di atap ketika istirahat, saat di jalan menuju toko buku, bahkan saat ia sedang berada di toko buku.

Orang yang diam-diam membuka segel komik pun langsung mendesis pada Sasuke. Secara, mereka takut ketahuan penjaga toko.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia sedang sibuk memilih-milih ribuan komik yang kebanyakan bersampul _pink _di hadapannya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini ya? Diam-diam membeli komik _shoujo_….

Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga ingin bisa memahami Sakura. Sakura dengan sukarela mau membaca komik _shounen _agar bisa mengerti dirinya, dan Sasuke juga menginginkan itu juga. Tapi, karena harus menjaga imej di depan teman-teman, Sasuke selalu menyembunyikannya.

Jujur saja, sejak dulu Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura. Baginya, Sakura sangat mirip dengan salah satu karakter wanita bertenaga _monster_ dalam komik _shounen_ favoritnya yang berjudul 'Ninja'. Karena itu, ketika Sakura berkata bahwa Sasuke mirip seperti salah satu tokoh dalam komik _shoujo _favorit Sakura, Sasuke langsung menganggap bahwa ini bukan kebetulan. Ini adalah takdir.

Ah, tidak sia-sia Sasuke membuat imej _cool _seperti karakter yang paling disukainya dalam komik 'Ninja'.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Sasuke pun mengambil tiga buah komik yang menurutnya menarik. Beberapa bulan ini ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempelajari bagaimana kisah cinta yang romantis itu.

Akhirnya ia tahu, kalau kisah cinta yang romantis itu bukan seperti mereka yang memamerkan kelengketannya di depan umum, bukan seperti mereka yang menggembor-gemborkan tentang kegiatan cinta mereka di depan teman-temannya, bukan juga mereka yang menganggap bahwa ciuman di bibir adalah bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Kisah cinta yang romantis adalah kisah tentang mereka yang saling memahami satu sama lain.

Karena itu Sasuke sangat memahami Sakura yang memiliki dahi yang lebar. Dahi lebar itu bukan untuk disesali, tapi untuk dikecup, kan?

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Bagi yang nggak tahu:

_Shounen_ : Komik yang biasanya dibaca anak laki-laki karena isi ceritanya kebanyakan tentang pertarungan-pertarungan.

_Shoujo _: Kalo komik ini biasanya dibaca sama perempuan yang suka sama kisah percintaan. Soalnya di komik _shoujo_ itu yang ditonjolkan emang kebanyakan kisah cintanya.

Hehe, tapi penduduk FFn pasti udah tau kedua komik itu deh.

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau saya mempublish cerita nggak jelas begini XO Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja saya ingin membuat cerita tentang kedua orang yang sama-sama gila komik, dan jadilah ini! Jreng! Fic ini saya persembahkan kepada sahabat saya yang sedang menjalani opname di RS, Rosanette! Maaf ya, saya belum bisa ngasih cerita misteri buatmu, hoho. Moga cepet sembuh! (Ini jadi dalam waktu dua jam lhooo :3)

Tentang judul, saya sengaja membuat huruf SS jadi besar karena itu singkatan dari SasuSaku XD (ga penting) ano buat para senpai, penulisan judul kayak gitu diperbolehkan nggak ya? Kalau nggak, nanti saya edit lagi Oh iya, kok kayaknya judul sama cerita intinya rada nggak nyambung ya? =_=a (Maaf banget buat pembaca yang merasa kurang sreg sama cerita ini)

**At last,**

**Give me feedback please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you all,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
